ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Art of the Piercing Void
The 'Art of the Piercing Void '(暗極重波弾の術, Angyoku Juuhadan no Jutsu; "Art of Extremely-Heavy Dark Bullet Wave") is a Ninpo Art used by Ryu Hayabusa in Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword and Ninja Gaiden II. It can be found at the beginning of chapter 10 in Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword. In Ninja Gaiden II it is found during chapter 7, in a chest opposite the Test of Valor. If not found it may be purchased later on. Description Ninja Gaiden II A Ninpo that allows the caster to control and project gravity. Simply put, this Ninpo allows the caster to project a black hole. Its angle of effect is quite narrow, but this serves to concentrate its destructive power, creating a devastating projectile that can penetrate through multiple targets before dissipating. This penetrating ability is the biggest appeal of the Art of the Piercing Void. This Ninpo focuses the telekinetic energy created by the centripetal vibrations of the caster’s lower dantian (Ki focal point), then directs the shape of the energy using gravitational waves propagated by the caster’s conscious spirit. This creates a gravitational abnormality, forming a rotating black hole trapped inside a repulsing spiritual force field. Because this force field is somewhat permeable, extreme fluctuations of space-time occur near the surface of the Ninpo projectile that pulverize any nearby living matter. Plot Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword After a fierce battle with the fiendish Obaba, Ryu finds a scroll on her corpse. The scroll contained the Art of the Piercing Void, allowing Ryu to control gravity. Once he learned the ninpo art, he applied it to combat by ripping and gravitating pieces of earth high into the air before raining them down as meteors upon his enemies. Ninja Gaiden II While sabotaging the Black Spider's flying fortress: Daedalius, Ryu discovers a scroll within one of the airship's compartments. The scroll contained an advance Art of the Piercing Void style. More powerful than the previous variation he learned, this one allowed him to create a black hole and project it at his enemies. Quickly learning this Art he would use it many times on his journey, shredding enemies to pieces with the Piercing Void's immense gravity. As he mastered this art, he would be able to create larger black holes, with more intense space-time fluctuations and gravitational force. As these monster black holes were created and projected, they would also pull apart the environment around them, resulting in hazardous flying pieces of debris. Advantages *Most powerful ninpo, very high damage. *Will keep going after hitting enemies, killing all enemies positioned in its straight line path. * In Razor's Edge, it has the shortest Ninpo bar, allowing a quick charge up. Disadvantages *Lack of radius. *Good chance of missing the target. *Player have to aim their target manually in NG3 (Online Mode only) Utilization The Art of the Piercing Void focuses on high damage potency, lacking in an area of effect radius or impact radius. It moves in a straight line, after hitting an enemy it will keep going, killing any more enemies who are unlucky enough to cross its path. Because it only goes forward and in a straight line, it usually needs to be aimed to avoid missing. It is best used in hallways and corridors where enemies are more likely to be compacted in a straight line. The Art of the Piercing Void is also very damaging to enemy bosses, mainly slow moving bosses such as the Quetzalcoatl. Other bosses tend to dodge this ninpo, so it is best to stun them before using it on more agile bosses. Trivia *Despite its small radius, the Art of the Piercing Void is the strongest ninpo in the game. *Normal enemies caught in this ninpo's path are instantly killed at level 3. *It does massive damage to bosses, however agile bosses will dodge this ninpo. * In Ninja Gaiden Sigma II, Ryu chants what seems to be "Don Manukiya Toa". Gallery B13ff642f3.jpg|Ryu using the level 1 Art of the Piercing Void. Piercing Void.gif Piercing Void 2.gif Category:Arts Category:Ninpo